Good times gonna come
by karlapatricia.zegarrarojas
Summary: Hiccup se encierra en su mundo oscuro y solitario, donde la depresión y la ansiedad son la única compañía constante, cuando su pequeña e inexistente familia se muda a Burgess trae consigo nueva escuela, nuevo barrio y nuevos rostros, entre ellos un chico albino demasiado alegre y un pelinegro bastante distante, la vida de Hiccup dará un giro completo. ¿pero será para mejor?


_**" **__**La depresión me ha cortado las alas pero la ansiedad espera que vuele".**_

Tardé un tiempo en darme cuenta de que algo andaba mal conmigo, pero eventualmente lo noté.

Empecemos por el principio, si se requiere que remontar un momento específico para comenzar a explicar todo lo que sea en mi niñez, lo cual es contradictorio porque ser niño me obsequió algunos de los momentos más felices para mi realmente; pongámoslo de la siguiente manera: La niñez fue agridulce para mí, yo me inclino más hacia el amargo pero era muy joven para notarlo, percibí más lo dulce inconscientemente.

La primera dosis de lo amargo fue la muerte de mi madre, ella murió al darme una luz debida a complicaciones médicas, no fue un nacimiento natural; todo el mundo se preocuparía si supiera que su bebé iba a nacer con sol meses de embarazo, demasiado prematuro, demasiado pronto; sin embargo mi madre no era temerosa, fue muy valiente y hasta el último momento le sonrió a mi padre orgulloso de haberme traído al mundo, sin importar que luego ella se derrumbó en la camilla sin vida.

Valka era su nombre, usualmente de niño solía pasar horas y horas mirando fotografías de ella junto a mi padre y algunos de sus amigos, se veía en mi en ciertos aspectos y era eso que más atesoraba dentro de mi; de ella estoy casi seguro de haber heredado las pecas y los ojos, ella adoraba el arte y el eso era algo que teníamos en común, era obvio que mi padre nunca tenía interés por el mundo artístico, sus intereses se resumían en deportes, trabajo, noticias, y más deportes. Pero era perfecto, después de todo coincidía con su imagen física robusta, me refiero a su espesa y frondosa barba pelirroja, las cejas juntas y serias, y la altura impresionante; nadie querría toparse con Estoico, el jefe del departamento de policía, mucho menos si estaba molesto.

Y luego estaba yo, un chico inexperto socialmente, torpe, delgado, amante del arte y de construir cosas, sin identificar mi obsesión por los dragones ¿verdad? bueno los niños suelen jugar entre ellos en el parque, en la escuela, hablar en sus clases y compartir la comida en ocasiones. Pero yo no ... nunca hice eso, en ese momento no me llamaba la atención, preferiría sentarme en la clase vacía, comer en silencio mientras leía algún cómic o armaba una figura de papel (casi siempre dragones desde luego); no me gustaba que los demás pusieran los ojos en mi, ya sean niños o maestros.

En casa las cosas no eran muy diferentes de lo que eran fuera, cenaba con mi padre en silencio con el único sonido de la TV encendida con algún campeonato de fútbol o la voz monótona del presentador de las noticias, solía mirarme preguntándose lo que había hecho para merecer a un hijo tan extraño como yo, esperaba que me emocionara cuando el equipo local vencía a otro, que le habla sobre algún club al que me uní, que iría a la casa de algunos de mis amigos a pasar el rato o hasta que le hiciera preguntas de mis deberes escolares, pero nunca lo hice.

Como si eso no fuera lo suficientemente incómodo, mi pequeña e inexistente unión familiar se rompía más por el hecho de que mi padre aún no superaba la muerte de mi madre, y inconscientemente yo sabia que le dolía mirarme a los ojos porque le recordaba a ella de forma inevitable, ah y que yo fui el culpable de su muerte lo sé. Gobber me dijo que no fue mi culpa y que todo estaba bien, que dejara de preocuparme y que me divirtiera lo más que podría en la niñez. él era un buen oyente, y por eso me encantaba cuando papá venia con él a casa, al ser su compañero de trabajo solía pasar tiempo con él.

Y por un tiempo me permite pensar en todo eso, mamá quería que yo fuera de lo feliz, así que un día con tan solo 8 años tomé valor para acercarme a un grupo de niños de mi salón y hacer amigos. Dudé como hablar, estaba aferrado a mi libreta de tapa verde y un dragón negro en ella dibujado por mi, "hola" dije inseguro, sus ojos se posaron en mi y el alcalde de ellos sonrió de lado de forma extraña. "¿Puedo jugar con ustedes?" Estuve temblando sin saber por qué, ¿qué estaban pensando ?, ¿por qué susurran ?, ¿qué están riendo de mi ?, ¿hablo o yo veo raro? Mientras millas de pensamientos pasaban por mi interior no noté cuando el mismo niño me sonrió de manera peculiar se acercó y me arrebató la libreta, la abrió y la vio, riendo ante los dibujos que hice, poco después descubrí que era mi primo Peter Jorgenson, aunque luego le cambié el apodo a Patán por varias razones. Los demás niños se unieron a sus burlas señalándome a la vez, uno de ellos me empujó al suelo mientras otros rompían los dibujos en mi cara; no tardé en llorar sin evitarlo, estaba aterrado como nunca, salí corriendo del lugar refugiándome en un baño cercano.

¿Amigos?, No, eso no iba conmigo y ya lo había comprobado, lamentablemente ese hecho no acabó allí, con los años Patán siguió con sus burlas y bromas pesadas, se hizo demasiado para mi cuando comenzó un golpearme en la escuela, no tenia a nadie, ni un amigo, así que no iban a ayudarme, y no puedo hablar con los maestros porque mi garganta se cerraba cuando tenía que hablar, me sentaba al fondo, temblaba cuando llamaban lista y mi nombre resonaba en el salón, temía cuando tenía que hablar en frente de todos y en ocasiones fingía estar enfermo para no asistir más a esa escuela, mi padre dijo que me defendía y dejara de ser tan tímido.

¿Tímido ... eso era lo que tenia ?, Ser tímido no es igual que el temer a toda clase de socialización, porque estaba seguro que el mundo esperaba un error para el registro de mi y grabar mi hijo hasta el día en que muera Poco a poco los años pasaron sin que lo notara y aquí estamos.

17 años, apenas me creo que ya tengo 17 y que nada ha cambiado, de hecho había empezado, ya que usualmente tenia la casa para mí solo por el trabajo ocupado de mi padre era más sencillo evitar socializar con él, verán ... con el tiempo entendí que lo que me sucedió se llamaba ansiedad social, pero fue un balde de agua fría cuando también descubrí que había estado viviendo con depresión desde el mínimo de 5 años atrás. Agradecía a los dioses que la Internet existe para poder enterarme de todo esto sin preguntar a nadie.

Pero, ¿deprimido yo? bueno creo que no.

Entonces empecé a recordar como habían sido los últimos años, pasé cada día libre que tenia sin moverme de la cama, y luego me sentí culpable de ello, lo que me privé mucho más, empezando a hacerse un círculo vicioso, todo había perdido su significado , el mundo se había vuelto blanco y negro para mi. En ocasiones tuvieron fuerza suficiente para levantarme de la cama y forzarme a hacerme algo de comer, una barra energética era suficiente creo. Veía a mis vecinos salir a la calle, niños ir al parque ... una pareja sentada en la acera abrazados y envueltos en amor y comodidad.

Yo quería tener esa vida, realmente la quería pero ¿cómo hacerlo si me faltan palabras ?, si no soy capaz de hablar con nadie porque el pánico se apodera de mi y mi respiración se agita más y más, no se como vivir normalmente y eso me entristece más, mi padre dice que debería dejar de ser tan dramático con esto y que solo soy demasiado perezoso para salir y hacer algo con mi vida. No, no es eso papá, realmente quiero salir, quiero divertirme, quiero tener amigos y por que no, enamorarme de alguien.

Pero no puedo.

-¡Hipo! -Mi padre gritó desde abajo despertándome de mi sueño- Baja a desayunar algo, tengo noticias para ti.

Me removí entre las mantas aferrándome con las uñas al material esponjoso que me cubría, abrí los ojos sintiendo el silencio nuevamente, un suspiro se escapó de mi..y esperé, esperé las fuerzas para levantarme llegaran, la emoción, el sentimiento de una posible castigo si no bajo, algo que me sacara de la cama. Mi estomago me hizo el favor, dolió indicando que tenia mucha hambre y que a menos que quisiera morir de inanición tendrían que levantarme y hacer la vida.

Salí de la cama con éxito, mi cuerpo me pesaba aunque yo era menos pesado que una pluma según la balanza, caminé hacia el baño mirándome en el espejo, los mismos ojos verdes me devolvieron la mirada, traté de sonreír a mi reflejo en un estúpido intento de animarme.

-¡Hola! - le dije a mi reflejo y agité una mano sin sentido- lindo día ...

Trataba de practicar en caso de algún día lejano podría ser socialmente decente otra vez, mi sonrisa cayó dándome cuenta que era inútil perder mi tiempo allí, estaba actuando como un maldito idiota, sonreír todo el tiempo no significa que estas feliz, significa que algo malo te pasa o que tienes incluso tendencias extrañas mentales y yo sabia eso mejor que nadie.

Me quité la pijama arrojándola al suelo, y yo conocí en la ducha, mientras que el agua caía cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por el sonido reconfortante, me envió sentado en el suelo abrazando mis rodillas un buen tiempo, pensando en nuevo, ¿qué pensé ¿Mi padre ?, ¿Va a llevarme a algún lugar ?, ¿Y si quiere que vamos a un partido ?, ¿Quiere invitar a Patán ya su familia a cenar ?, mientras que todo lo que podría salir mal se arremolinaba en mi mente respiración se aceleró y mi pecho dolía, no..por favor no..ahora no, es temprano aún, me sujeté el pecho fuertemente levantándome como pude, cerré el agua y me acomodé sentado en el inodoro sobre una toalla.

¿Mis piernas ya no estaban o si ?, mis dedos hormiguean, mi corazón late tan rápido ... oh no, ataque al corazón ?, definitivamente tengo un ataque al corazón, mi pulso está al límite, me duele todo, no respiro. ..me asfixio. Miré al techo jadeando por aire temblando sin control, sintiendo las frías baldosas bajo mis dedos de los pies, sacudiendo lagrimas en los ojos. Y entonces se detuvo ... se fue, sollocé en silencio abrazándome a mi mismo, temía a los ataques de pánico constantes.

Sin saber como logré arrastrarme hasta mi habitación secándome con la misma toalla, me coloqué unos pantalones grises anchos, una camiseta manga corta negra con un estampado blanco al azar y un par de botas, daba igual si me preocupaba bien o no, no iba a salir de casa igualmente. Cepillé mi cabello con lentitud y arrastrando los pies salí por fin de mi refugio. Bajé las escaleras a mi tiempo sentándome en la última. Ya quería volver a dormir y apenas el día comenzaba.

Mi padre finalmente se acercó a mi notando mi presencia y dándome una mirada dudosa.

\- Hijo levántate de allí, he hecho ... desayuno, está sobre la mesa. -No respondo, me limito a mirar a sus pies y asentir en silencio-

Me levanté con cuidado y avancé a la cocina sentándome en la silla frente al plato de huevos con tocino, el olor me inundó por completo y sentí un ligero mareo por la fuerza de las sensaciones. Estoy hambriento y aun así mi mano no se mueve para coger el tenedor.

\- ¿Dormiste bien anoche Hipo? Tienes los ojos rojos y pareciera que necesitas dormir más. -Estoico señaló mientras masticaba su propia comida.

Asentí de nuevo tomando el tenedor con la mano izquierda y clavando un trozo de huevo en él, ahora solo queda comerlo, cerré los ojos cuando una nueva ola de tristeza me atravesó como un cuchillo afilado, las lagrimas picaban en mis ojos pero no iba a llorar frente a mi padre. Tantas emociones negativas me describen cada segundo transcurriendo allí:

Baja autoestima, irritabilidad, cero satisfacción, culpa eterna, impotencia, inutilidad, apatía completa.

Quería decirle a alguien como yo siento, que pare el dolor físico y emocional que se aferra a mi, es difícil lidiar con eso solo y lo entiendo, pero cuando intento tratar de encontrar fuerzas para hablar de mi tristeza, la ansiedad me sujeta la boca y me arrastra hasta mi cuarto, arrojándome en la cama, ahogándome en llanto y temblores.

\- Tengo buenas noticias. -Mi padre sonrió suavemente dándome una mirada firme- Me han transferido a un nuevo sector, específicamente a la ciudad de Burguess, ya he llamado al camión de la mudanza y encontré una casa a un buen precio para mudarnos. Si todo sale de acuerdo al plan, mañana por la mañana estaremos en nuestra nueva residencia, ¿no te parece bueno? conocerás nuevos lugares, nuevas personas, y en cuanto a tu escuela, ya que acabas de terminar tu tercer año, para el último asistirás a la escuela de Burguess.

Todo mi mundo colapsó apenas me enteré de que nos mudaríamos, ¿nueva escuela? apenas podría soportar la actual y las caras relativamente afectadas todos los días, pero mudarme y ser enviado a otro lugar ... ya podría sentir mi apetito disminuir, quería decirle a papá que me dejara aquí, que podría sobrevivir solo otro año, pero nada salió de mi boca, ni tuve éxito con mi propio padre.

Estoico desafío mirándome con una sonrisa ingenua, pensando en mí había hecho un favor, hice el esfuerzo para sonreír levemente apretando mis dientes con dureza hasta sentir dolor, otra persona notaria que era una sonrisa muy falsa, una sonrisa agotada y hasta rota, pero él apenas me miró sonreír por lo que asumió que era honesta. Satisfecho se experimentó lavando su plato en el fregadero dándome la espalda, déjé caer la mueca que dije que era una sonrisa y miré al suelo. Las malas ideas corrían atrapándome al instante. Vamos a ver Hiccup ... ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar al mudarnos?

Oh dioses no, ¿y si salgo a la calle y me da un ataque de pánico en público?

No no, no, no, no ... no, no, no, NO.

Estoy más seguro aquí, si, estoy ... más seguro aquí.

¿Entonces por qué estoy llorando de nuevo?


End file.
